


One Night Stand

by MoriartyMistress



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: DOFP, X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: FC, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Angry sex turned to Fluffy sex, Bottom Charles, Charles You Slut, Cherik - Freeform, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyMistress/pseuds/MoriartyMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of passion in the middle of rivalry. (Between FC and DOFP.)<br/>Charles and Erik happen to meet in a bar, and what begins as an argument becomes a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Writer Tag: #Invicta  
> Charles Xavier account: @Professor_CX  
> I hope you enjoy this, and I hope it is as steamy as I intended it to be.  
> DEDICATED TO KOVU ON TWITTER.

            He could hardly breathe and was panting, gasping for air, though the telepath could swear with the utmost sincerity that it had nothing to do with the fierce, strong hand that was covering his mouth so forcefully.  Possibly, it had to do with the adrenaline and arousal caused by the inevitability of getting caught in such a forbidden, intimate moment and being helpless to hide them efficiently with his telepathy disabled in trade for the use of his legs.  More likely, his panting was because of the force with which his lover pounded into him, sending pleasure up his spine and making his blood boil and run faster with adrenaline.  Or even more likely, it could have been caused by the sound of his playmate grunting and moaning in his ear, his quick, hot breath brushing past the skin on his neck and sending chills all over his body and thus making his heart beat faster. 

            Charles Xavier held onto his partner for dear life, wrapping his legs around his waist tightly with his hands clutching at Erik Lehnsherr’s brunette hair.  With the hand not tangled in the now messy hair, he claws roughly at Erik’s bare shoulder, leaving behind red scratch marks as evidence of them having been together.  The metal bender growls and grunts in his low tenor and pushes Charles against the wall more roughly, pressing their sweaty, heaving bodies even closer together.  This then, of course, elicits a muffled cry from the telepath as he throws his head back against the wall in a blinding moment of passion.

            Every moment was a battle to be won; every move an act of defiance against each other.  Yet the pair was enjoying every second of it: their forbidden love and angry passion.  They were two flames put together to create a sort of heat that nothing but the flames could bare.  They brought out the parts of each other that they kept hidden for the better and for the worse, and the result of their relationship no one could define as either beautiful or intensely terrifying. 

            Erik smirks at the muffled cry and dares to release the noisy telepath’s mouth, letting his intense moaning fall from those precious red lips freely.  So what if the people on the other side of the door heard them.  He wanted them to; he felt no shame, just arrogance.  He wanted them to know just what an effect the great and powerful Magneto had on the dear professor, and if they were to be caught, it would only drive him to his ecstasy to see his Charles blush with embarrassment and become all too flustered.  The metal bender considered the risk of being caught like this a suitable punishment for his lover for having abandoned his power in exchange for the use of his legs.  It was disgraceful as well as the source of their argument which led them to the hallway just outside the bar they had run into at.  One insult led to another until finally somehow in a blur of screaming at each other, they ended up with their lips crushed together in an embrace and Charles pressed up against the wall by the taller male.

            The disabled telepath groans and gasps, biting down roughly on his already swollen bottom lip to prevent himself from further moaning.  He didn’t want to give Erik that satisfaction, but, God, it was hard to contain himself when his entire body was screaming with pleasure. 

            “Don’t hold yourself back, Charles,” Erik practically purrs, keeping his voice low and quiet, “I like it better when you’re screaming.”  The arrogant mutant grins, exposing shark-like teeth.  He presses kisses against the professor’s lips in an attempt to get him to stop biting them so harshly.  His hand, which had earlier been on his lover’s mouth, now slides into the telepath’s long hair, gripping it tightly and tugging it back not too gently. 

            Charles tried, he really did, to resist, but such aggressive, passionate attacks to his lips and hair successfully entice him to let out a desperate moan, which he fears came out too loudly.  His cheeks flush red, but all he could do was continue to enjoy the attention of those tender yet forceful lips.  Once Erik releases him from their kiss, pressing his forehead against Charles’s, the telepath glares as best he can up into his partner’s eyes, “You are a brute.”

            “And you are a slut, Charles,” the smug devil sneers back.  Before the smaller mutant could reply with some other piping, hot retort, Erik forces yet another kiss to his lips to silence him.  He then presses his kisses along the telepath’s beautifully defined jawline and down his neck, thrusting all the while into man he called his enemy but secretly loved. 

            With a slight shift of his hips in one of his thrusts, the metal bender hits that sweet spot in Charles, which makes him cry out involuntarily, “FUCK, YES, ERIK, THERE.”  That definitely would have been heard from the other side of the door, which for now kept them hidden.

            The telepath blushes even more from arousal and embarrassment, but his mind is too foggy for anything but cursing and moaning like a whore.  “Oh, God, YES. ERIK...”  He tightens his legs around Erik, doing all he could to try and force him to do it again, thrust into him in just the right angle.  “Please, Erik… Please...”  Oh, how he loathed himself for reducing into such puddle of needy beggary, but his body craved Erik like a drug, yearned for his touch, and it was no different on Erik’s part.

            Seeing Charles in such a state, begging, vulnerable . . . sweating . . . panting . . . and making expressions and noises only Erik gets to see and hear, it drove the cold hearted creature to madness with love.  The metal bender thanked the God of his parents that the telepath had his eyes so tightly shut so that he couldn’t see the love that replaced the lust in his eyes as he watched his lover slowly peak to his climax.  Erik moves his hand gently down Charles’s glistening body to the throbbing erection between them and starts to stroke him in time with the heavy thrusts.  He even slows down his pace in order to savor this moment, grunting and moaning at the effort and the rising pleasure in his lower stomach.

            “Charles…,” he groans as the telepath leaned his head back, exposing his tempting neck.  The mutant activist leans in and presses kisses on the exposed skin, biting at it and sucking a mark on him, claiming him as his own. 

            Charles moans at the metal bender’s work on his neck, and once he finishes placing his claim on his skin, the professor opens his eyes and looks into Erik’s.  “God, Erik…,” he whispers as they stared into each other’s eyes, no longer enemies, friends, nor two mutants, but rather two souls, in love and cursed to oppose each other despite their hearts’ desires.

            That moment lasts for no more than a second before they both lean into another kiss, this time softer, and that kiss lasts still just only a second longer before their lips part.

            Erik presses his forehead again against his lover’s, thrusting faster and harder, pumping Charles in the same pace, wanting him to come for him.  No longer were they cautious about their volume.  The telepath was moaning freely and begging incomprehensively while Erik too grunted and growled.  Soon enough, Erik comes without warning, throwing his head back as he does, thrusting into Charles even harder and shoving him against the wall in a moment of passion, and Charles follows suit, riding him out and climaxing himself all over their bare chests. 

            They soon come to a slow, lazy halt as their ecstasies end. The metal bender pulls out of the telepath, who gasps from the sudden empty feeling, but the taller male refuses to release his lover.  He sets him down but leans softly against him, lifting his chin up and pressing a kiss onto those red lips of his, and Charles allows him to.  Both mutants knew as soon as the taste and smell of sex were gone from their senses, they would again return to being enemies and would probably not see each other for years if ever again except on opposing sides of the battlefield: Erik as the brotherhood leader and Charles as the optimistic, peaceful professor.

            And just so, as soon as they pull away from the kiss, Erik smirks arrogantly, and Charles glares disapprovingly, and thus they turned back to their previous relationship status.


End file.
